vegeta's one and only
by NoFlexZoneBetch101
Summary: he finally finds love BulmaXVegeta story so yeah...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so you may not like it but i might get better at the writing and stuff...so i hope you enjoy my first bulmaxvegeta fanfic so please give me some reveiws.**

* * *

_She was nuzzled in his chest feeling as if everything is perfect. ''do you love me''? she asked faithfully to the spike haired prince. ''Of course i do i would've never mated you if i didn't'' smirking swiping his tongue over the bite he had caused while they were intimate. She could only shudder at the pleasure he was giving her. Then he slowly drifted to her ear and whispered '' I love you''..._

**7 Months ago...**The blue headed heiress was practically running to see what destruction he had caused once again. ''What did you do'' she asked in an irritated voice. ''Nothing new'' vegeta said with a smirk on his face. You have to be more careful with the gravity machine because i dont want you blowing up the gravity machine and the house in the process. She had saw what he had destroyed the bots were melted, And plus to that there was a huge gaping hole in the gravity machine. When she realized that she was screaming, ''Vegeta what the fuck were you thinking do you know how much time repairing the machine will take!. Vegeta turned around with a glare '' how much time'' he said. Bulma was hesitating to give the real time, Then vegeta moved his hand in a forward motion to continue her speech. She told him the real truth ''2 Weeks'' she said. The unsatisfied saiyan looked at her with a deadly glare and said '' What do you mean 2 weeks''.  
'' Just what i said weeks'' . the saiyan and the woman went yapping on until her mom interrupted and called them for diner. Bulma still a little agitated fro earlier argument she with vegeta. '' Mom i just do understand why he is just so stubborn sometimes''. ''Boy! i dont know bulma i guessed saiyans are just that way i guess'' saying it in her usually happy voice. Bulma just sat back with deep thought in her head. Bulma's mom sat a load of food at the table, It was enough for like 15 people but it was only . Briefs, Bulma, And Mrs. Briefs and vegeta. H walked in he was wearing a black tank with some grey sweats. ''Why hello vegeta her mom'' said in her cheerful voice. A low grunt was his response, As bulma wondered why he have been so grumpy all his life or maybe just this part of his life. The saiyan quickly gobbled up his food and everyone began to go to sleep. Bulma quickly put on her pink pajamas as she nestled herself in the thick velvet covers. And vegeta was doing the same as he himself go in the bed half naked.

_**Later that night... **_

Bulma was having a nightmare of being kidnapped by freiza and had to be his poor slave. '' What a weakling'' freiza said as he threw her on the ground and ordered several guys to beat her down, She was then coughing up blood.''no,''no let me go'' as bulma screamed in her sleep. Her screaming woke the sleeping prince in the next room. What is wrong with that woman'' as he sighed softly as to be just woken up. His eyes got big as he saw the woman panicking in his sleep ''bulma!'' he quickly said as he went to her and started roughly shaking her. Bulma woke up to see a bare-chested saiyan hovering over her. '' Thanks vegeta'' she said calmly as if she did not just have a nightmare. ''hmph'' was the response she got, Even though he acted like he hated her he knew that he loved the woman but he thought she would never accept him. '' Im leaving'' with a blant look on his face as he turned on his heels and started walking in the opposite direction. '' Stay with me'' She said softly, The prince could not resist her blue deep orbs as he turned around to see her tear streaked face. He walked to her bed and wrapped his hand around her waist as they laid with each other the whole night like they where an ordinary couple. As the both drifted of into a deep sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

_The next day bulma woke up in strong arms only realizing that not only she was in strong arms but the prince of all saiyans _

Bulma woke up warm and fuzzy only then to realize that she was in vegeta's arms. ''Oh my gosh'' she whispered loudly.

She struggled to get free from his grasp only then to be pulled in tighter to his muscular chest. ''where do you think your going onna'' vegeta said with a calm and pleasant voice.

''To take a shower'' bulma said in a slight groggily voice from just waking up. Vegeta just ''hmph'' and laid back down, So bulma just left and went to go get her things ready for her shower...

Vegata's POV

He remembered being awakened by the blue onna he really wanted her to stoay with her but he felt as though he was getting soft, then his mind wondered back to the blue haired woman. '' _I want to know what she looks like under the clothes... WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING! was i really about to fall for her" He mentally slapped himself , I don't know why i would be thinking about her and she would never mate with a monster who has purged planets without a care ''. _

He let out a deep sigh. '' Let's go see what that ditz of a mother is cooking" vegeta said sarcastically.

Bulma's POV

She quickly stripped and hopped in the shower and turn the hot water on. The water felt relaxing against her skin, After a couple of washes she stepped out and quickly dried herself off and got dresed in some loose sweatpants with a black tanktop and put her hair in a messy bun and then hurried down the large staircase.

'' Hello honey good morning'' Mrs. Breifs said to her daughter as she saw her come down the steps to see vegeta in some black sweats and grey wifebeater's (a man's tanktop) His muscles rippling under his tanktop he was staring at her. Bulma blushed and looked away and vegeta noticed...

* * *

sorry i cant update im real busy bu i'll update


	3. Chapter 3

_Later on that same day ... _

Vegeta's POV

He saw bulma sit at the table he watched her with careful eyes because he thought he might get screeched at the blue haired woman because he slept next to her last night to comfort her, "_ It felt good to feel her soft skin beneath her fingers i hope i can"... WAIT what am i thinking about the blue hair onna for._ He snapped back out of his thoughts only to see her standing infront of him.

"Thanks" Bulma said in a calm peaceful voice only to realize he had a slight blush on his cheeks before she went over to him. " I wonder what he is thinking about" She said inwardly.

"That damn woman got me thinking about her" he mumbled lowly."What did you say vegeta" Bulma said in a happy voice because she heard what he said and realized the blush on his cheeks so he quickly got up and went off to train. "What was that about" Mrs. Breifs said looking a little confused she had never seen vegeta like that before all embarrassed and what not. "Bulma you may not think this dear but i think vegeta likes you" she aid happily and serious tone. "Mom vegeta does not like me in that way mom" bulma said trying to avoidd it even though she had a MAJOR crush on vegeta and didn't want anyone to know about. "Bulma im serious did you see the way he looked at you thats the way your father looked at me" Mrs Breifs said to her only daughter.

"And" Bulma said in a sarcastic tone. "And that he might like you and can have my grand babies, He is a handsome man after all bulma. Bulma blushed madly at the fact of them having a child, "See i told you that you like him" she said happily seeing the blush on her daughter cheeks. " I guess then mom" bulma said sheepishly i'll give it a try.

Vegeta's POV

"Why can't i stop thinking about her" Vegeta said loudly as he paced inside the the gravity room. His eyes widened in shock when he heard bulma thinking inwardly, this can be done only if they were mates our were going to be eventually. Vegeta stood tensed eyes wide still in shock confused on what to say. He continued his training he smiled a bit thinking about the blue haired scientist being his for a moment then continued his training once again.

_**Later that night... Bulma's POV **_

She stepped out of the shower and got dressed in some loose clothing but she wan't going to be going to sleep for another three or four hours so she stayed up and sat up on her bed looking through the window. " i wish you could only feel the way i do vegeta"she said aloud but in a calm voice. Oh trust me woman i do fell the same way" she jumped up finding to see a smirking vegeta... 

* * *

**sorry had to update and sorry about the cliff hanger i will soon update and was thinking about doing another story but a raditz and a last female OC just tell me how you feel about it so i can know how whether to write it or not**

Thaks for the faves and PM's love ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**By the way ther's a lemon in this chapter so yeah and PM me about if i should write a Raditz and OC because i am considering it**_  
_

_She woke up to a smirking vegeta..._

* * *

"Umm...hel-lo v-vegeta why are you here"? Bulma asked in an curious tone unsure why he was here. " I'm sure you know why i'm here bulma" he said mischievously, Bulma was also internally shocked to hear him call her bulma since he always called her "woman". "No i don't know why your here" Bulma said unsure of what was happening.

"I know you want me bulma" Vegeta said in an very husky voice as he approached her slowly. " No i dont" Bulma said even though she wanted him badly."Don't lie to me, Iv'e seen the way you look at me and you see the way i look at you so let's be grown up and face facts that your my mate". All bulma could do was stare at him wide eyed with a blush redder than a tomatoe.

In one sweep he pulled at the nape of her neck and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss, her arms snaking around his neck.

Bulma had deepened the kissed and vegeta let out a low moan as her legs encircled his waist. Vegeta had rolled on top and planted little kisses down from her jawline to the middle of her chest where he breasts lay.

In one swift motion her shirt was off and only her bra was still on. " What the fuck is this" Vegeta said curiously as he eyed it with suspension. Bulma could only chuckle at this, " It's a bra silly you use it so your boobs don't go bouncing around everywhere.

He ripped the bra off , Soon as it was gone he started to suckle on her mounds and encircle it with his tongue making bulma moans increase and louder. He then pulled her into another passionate kiss and left trails of kisses from her jawline to her stomach then to her underwear. Her arousal was making him growl in pleasure as he ripped of her underwear.

Bulma gasped as she felt cool skin against her sensitive flesh as he started to lick and suck on her clit. "Oh my gosh, vegeta" was all bulma could manage to say as she came. Vegeta lapped a her juice hungrily then slowly made his way to unbuckle his pants. Bulma gasped at how big he was was he had to be 12 and a half inches and 2 inches if not more. Bulma was also worried again as to this was going to be her first time she only saved herself for marriage. "Are you sure bulma" vegeta asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes" was all she had to say before he swiftly thrusted into her making bulma scream in pain. "Shhhhh" It's okay vegeta said softly as he wiped her tears that were brimming at her eyes.

Vegeta did a little more experimental thrusts before bulma's pain began to become pleasure. "Ahhhhhhh" was all bulma could manage to say as she felt herself tighten around himas he began to pound her faster and deeper. It wasn't long before bulma and vegeta came at the same time He collapsed on top of her leaving them both dripping with sweat. She curled up next to hi arm on his chest before he whispered something before she fell in a tiring sleep.

Then she heard vegeta say " I love you" before she went into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this is my first lemon and fanfic so R&amp;R**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for taking so long to update but here's my 5th chapter for vegeta's one and only hope you enjoy... **_

_**And i wanna give a special thanks to Esaint Dracul and miika24 **_

* * *

_**Bulma's POV**_

Bulma woke up in a ver large chest only to see a sleeping vegeta in her arms. Bulma had to admit the prince looked mighty peaceful when he was sleep she watched him for a while before someone interrupted her. "You like what you see" Vegeta said still while his eyes were closed. Bulma could only blushed at what he said and the events that happened last night.

She had to admit she enjoyed herself last night with the man she loved him she was just scared at the thought of vegeta leaving her."What's bothering you" Vegeta asked in a serious but calm tone. "I thought you were going to leave and might not talk to me ever" Bulma said tears brimming at her eyes. "I would never leave anyone i just mated for life with and plus i love you bulma and i will always protect you" vegeta said with compassion in his voice. This had been the only time he had ever shared his feelings, He never even shared them to his bodyguard nappa.

Bulma being slightly taken head over heels by his words she said "I love you to veggie'' Bulma said with alot of confidence in her voice. "Ah you never seem to amaze me woman" vegeta said groggily as he got up and put his boxer's on and and cupped both sides of bulma's face and kissed her head the he walked out to take a shower leaving a dazed bulma...

_**Later on that day... **_

Bulma went downstairs for breakfast after a quick shower but got out before the prince. "So how things go with vegeta" Mrs. Briefs asked happily as if she knew something,"It went well mom" Bulma said shifting slightly uncomfortable and blushing at the same time. "Bulma dear you made the right choice he's a good man" her mom said confidently as she finished cooking breakfast. "WAIT! mom have you heard anything? Bulma asked curiously eyeing her mom up and down. "Oh yes bulma i heard everything" Mrs. Breifs said her smile getting wider.

MOM! you can't go peeping around listening! Bulma said whispering loudly at her peeping tom of a mother. "Bulma i was not sneaking around you were just that loud honey, And as for me it sounded like you had a good time. Bulma blushed hard at the thought what how loud she might have been last night. Blushing madly she went to hurry to her seat she bumped into some thing or someone. Then a pair of strong arms catches her only to realize it was vegeta. "You should really realize were your going" vegeta said in a sarcastic playful tone.

All bulma could do was smile at the fact she had never seen vegeta this way before in her life or think that he would ever be like this in his life. Vegeta had a sad life and here she was cheering him up bulma felt really great about vegeta and how their future was going to be together...

Whatuyup people tell me how much you like chapter 5 ...

If you think your on a cliff hanger you damn sure is right bu im going to soon update don't get mad and pull a brick out of your ass and start killing people and im going to work on a raditz story so dont worry about anything unless your broly then you got one hell of a temper

BYEEEE!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry i have took so long to write this chapter iv'e just been real busy with life and haven't been able to keep up on the story. _**

**_And by the way you should check out my story Raditz's Mate, I'ts not finish yet and i will continue to update it. So let me stop talking and let you enjoy the story._**

* * *

Bulma was inside Capsule Corp making herself some tea. She heard vegeta outside in the gravity room training but he was being a bit loud today. Bulma was a little curious. And before she could even think about going outside she heard a loud crashing sound. Running outside she say a unconscious vegeta on the ground. Her heart literally dropped at the sight of seeing him like this.

"Oh Kami" Bulma gasped as she saw him lay beneath the ashes of metal." Oh my gosh are you okay vegeta" Worry hinting her voice. "Of course woman why wouldn't i be" Vegeta nearly choked out. He tried to stand but only to fall back in the pill of metal. Bulma knew it was his pride getting the best of him.

"Come on vegeta" Bulma said lifting him up. "You need to heal ASAP". "I don'y need your assisstence woman i can handle myself i'm a saiyan" He snapped. Bulma just rolled her eyes and continued to help him to the healing chambers, (_Like the ones in the show), _She continued to carry him to the healing chambers and placed him inside one and closed it. "Hope you feel better vegeta" She whispered on the glass as the tank began to fill with liquid. She began to walk away because she had the accurate time of his healing process.

"Hmmm 4 hours" Bulma thought out loud. "What could i do in 4 hours" She began to walk down the hallway when she saw her mom and dad.

"Hey bulma sweetie" Her mom said in a peachy voice with a smile. "I want to talk about something with you" she said sitting bulma in the chair next to her.

"Iv'e been thinking bulma ... i..might...want some grandchildren!" she blurted out excitedly. Bulma blush blood red at the thought of them having a child. "I... i don't know mom how he feels about children yet mom" Bulma said nervously. "Oh honey im pretty sure he thought of that since after you...". "MOM!" Bulma shouted. Her dad could only chuckle at the thought of grandchildren. "Bulma there's nothing to be afraid about you will know what to do in time but for now you should take it real slow like me and your mom did and now look at us" He said calmly looking at bulma with pleading eyes.

"Okay dad i'll see what i can do" Bulma sighed. "But in the mean time i have to wait for vegeta to recover" Bulma said with worry in her eyes. "What happened to him sweetie" She asked worry hinting her voice. "He was training earlier and the training room exploded" Bulma said. "Oh god bulma is he going to be alright" Mrs. Breifs asked with concern in her voice. "Yeah mom he's in the healing chamber, But i know he's going to be alright he's a saiyan" Bulma said with confidence.

Her mom could only smile at the thought of her and vegeta having children and possibly getting married but she could only wait and let time tell. "Okay you should check up in him now he might have healed alot quicker than expected. "Okay mom" Bulma said happily as she got on her feet to walk to the healing chamber's. As bulma walked away her mom thought inwardly. "_I cant wait for some grandchildren_" she thought happily as she rose on her feet to cook lunch .

**Bulma's pov**

She walked in the healing room only to see broken glass and fluid everywhere on the floor. "What happened " She said out loud shocked. She knew vegeta could fend for himself she just didn't want him to get hurt again. "Where did he go" She asked out loud. Bulma stopped her worrying when she heard a crackle of glass on the floor her eyes widened. "Stop your worrying woman im here" He said calmly smirking a bit. " I was so worried about you" Bulma said as she hugged vegeta tightly. "It was only for a little while Bulma but im here now so there's nothing to worry about" Vegeta said burying his face int the crook of the neck.

"Come here bulma i made something for you" Vegeta whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter it's just i've been busy doing things and haven't been able to update... But i'll update soon and thinking about doing a Assassin's creed fanfic withe connor and aveline**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while it's just that i have been too busy lately anyway lets get to the story... **

"I've made something for you Bulma". Vegeta said as he led her back to his room in capsule corp. As he walked her to his room bulma was really curious to what he had in stored for her.

Once he had led her into the room she saw something glittering in the moon light something green. But as he walked her closer she had realized it was a necklace, But not any necklace an necklace of the deepest purest green rubies she had ever saw." Vegeta this...is...beautiful" Bulma had stuttered.

All Vegeta could do was smirk. "I hoped you would like it onna..." Vegeta said as he draped it over her neck and clasped it in the back. Then Vegeta stood there holding Bulma deeply burying his face in ther crook of her neck, breathing deeply. He pulled back to stare at his Queen, she had the face of a Goddess.

Bulma clears her throat saying "Vegeta...i've been thi...thinking" Bulma stuttered. Vegeta placed a finger over her lips for a moment and then removed them and giving her a gesture as to finish what she was going to say.

''Vegeta i've been thinking" Bulma stated more clearly. "Would it be okay if we were to you know have children". Vegeta could only stare at Bulma, his blood had pumped even faster of the though of having a family once again made Vegeta tear up.

Bulma had looked up to see his full of emotion."Vegeta...i'm... so sorry...i didn't mean to...". Bulma was cut off as vegeta puled her into a deep kiss. Vegeta pulled back and looked at her eyes teary saying "Bulma of course i would love to have a family with you Bulma...''.

Bulma eyes widened, her heart had jumped for joy as she looked into his eyes with deep passion and pulled Vegeta into a heated kiss. He lifted Bulma up and gently placed Bulma on the bed and placed soft trail of kisses from her lips to her neck to the valley of her breasts.

"Bulma..."Vegeta growled deeply as he ripped her shirt and bra off in one swipe. Vegeta stopped his eyes widened and slowly turned his head to the door only to see staring through the crack of the door.

" Oh don't mind me sweetie i just about saw everything... you guys are so cute!" squealed with excitement. Bulma looked up to see her mom staring through the crack. She looked at vegeta who had a smirk on his face and then stared back at her mom. Bulma could feel the blood rushing to her face.

"Mom what are you doing her" Bulma had groaned. "Oh nothing sweetie just seeing my little pumpkin growing up, but i'll levae you and vegeta by yourselves" said as she closed the door. Once she was gone all Vegeta could do was stare at the dorr smirking and chuckled. "What was that all about".

"I am just as confused as you are" Bulma said smiling

**Sorry for the short chapter i have alot of homework to get to and i have to study. And it really has been a long time since i've wrote a story but i will most definitely update soon**


End file.
